Luster X Franz
Character Prof. Luster © Wyvernlord_Firion Franz von Grieg © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Luster:*shooing off Neeva*Go, Neeva, stecth out your wings.... Franz: *watching from a distance* ...That's the man... Luster:*watches Neeva fly off*....Now I really feel old...*chuckle* Franz: *approaches him* You...are the professor...? Luster:....I could be. Franz: ...I...require your assistance... Luster:I'm in a good mood. How may I be of assitance? Franz: *looks down* I...have a problem...he won't leave...he won't leave me alone. Luster:...Come in, and tell me about it.*opens the door* Franz: *nods and enters* ... Luster:...Who is bothering you, my son? Franz: *looks up at a mirror across the room* H-...He's over there... Luster:....Ah, I see... Luster: Perhaps...you could...make him...go away... Luster I shall try....*Idea* One of my old friends gave me a special dagger, that has magical properties, it might help you.*starts rummaging through some chest full of keep-sakes* Franz: *nervously* A...dagger...? Luster:don't worry, it isn't sharp.But what did he say to me....If you're ever plauged with an ailment, this dagger will save you...or something like that. It was back at the dawn of time, when I was a young whipper-snapper like you... Franz: ...I-I'll try anything...please.... Luster:...Aha!*brings out a smooth silver dagger, cast with runes*This came from one of the most powerful of my friends, Larvos, the heron.*walks painstakingly over to Franz* Franz: *looks at it apprehensively* What is it...supposed to do? Luster:One thing I've noticed is that I never got sick while this dagger was in my house. not even the yearly cold got me. maybe it'll help you.*hands him the dagger* Franz: *holds it* I...don't think I have a cold... Luster:Not even any of the major diseases got into this house. Franz: What makes you...so sure this is a sickness...? Luster:Well, it seems to me that it is a case of Multiple personality disorder. I've seen the dagger make a man whole so I'm not entirely sure what it will do. But I think it should do something good for you. Franz: *holds it close to him and winces* Th-...thank you Sir... Luster: keep it around for a month and visit me again. I would like to see how you are doing. Franz: A...Alright, Sir... Luster:Now off with you! before I feel like a fossil! Franz: *nods and runs off* ... Luster:...and there he goes. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Franz: *sitting under a tree, holding his head in his hands* ...What is this...feeling? Luster:*walking down a path with Neeva*...Ah, and that is a bird...Say it with me, Biiur-dah,, Franz: No...GAH!! Luster:...*looks around to see where the noise came from* Franz: *whimpers and falls over* ... Luster:...*looks over at him*..Stay here Neeva...*walks slowly up to his fallen form* Franz: G-Go...away... Luster:Oh! you're that boy from yesterday! Tell me, is the dagger working? Franz: I...I feel so strange...*winces* My head... Luster:Tell me, do you have my dagger with you? Franz: *nods and pulls it out of his coat pocket* Luster:...*looks at it*..that knife is a good shade darker than the last time I've seen it... Franz: What does...that mean? Luster:..It means that it's energy is getting exhausted. that must mean that your one side is more powerful than I thought... Franz: *whimpers* Leave me ALONE!! Get out!! Luster:*backs away, but still watches* Franz: *trembling, he falls over* Go away...go away...go away!!! Luster:*whispers*..Fight him. he only exists as long as you think he exists... Franz: H-He does! He does exist...everywhere...GAH! Luster:then tell him to his face that he doesn't exist. look him straight in the eye. Franz: *sobbing* I-I can't...H-He'll kill me... Luster:He can't kill you without killing himself. Franz: *stops sobbing and grows very still* .... Luster:...Are you alright? Franz (Phantom): Fine...Perfectly fine. Luster:...Show me the dagger. Franz: *sits up and holds it up* This? Luster:*gasps*It's completely dark!... Franz: *grins* Is that a problem, Professor? Luster:...Then you have overwhelmed the daggers power. I've heard a lot about you.*raises eyebrow* Franz: Me? ...I'm not quite sure what you mean, kind Sir. Luster:Don't play silly with me. you're the alleged person who's been through this boy for a loop. Franz: *shrugs* He invited me in. I'm only trying to help him. Luster:And how have you been doing that?*raises his eyebrow even higher* Franz: I help him overcome his fears...I keep him company. I rid the world of those that oppose him. *chuckles darkly* Luster:Harumph. If you've been getting rid of his fears, then how come he fears you yourself? By the way he visited me last night, he looked about ready to faint. Franz: I know...I advised against it, but he wouldn't listen. As for fainting, he never sleeps; he tries to avoid me but his has to sleep eventually. The world seems to be turning him against me. *chuckles* I'm really his only friend in this world. He couldn't live without me. Luster: If you get rid of his fears, wouldn't you have to destroy yourself?...If so, you are your own greatest enemy. Franz: Some fears I have to hold over his head. All great friendships need a link. He only fears me because he knows he cannot live without me. I'm the link that keeps him from the one thing he fears even more than myself. Even in sleep, it's the one thing he'll never be able to escape. Luster:What do you think would happen to him, if you weren't there? would he have to find a living, breathing person who could understand him? if you are him, in a sense, then you would not know any better than he does. Franz: He'd never find anyone. *brushes back his hair, revealing his burns* Have you seen this face. He's branded a monster. Luster:*stiffens, but presses on*IF you keep on letting him think that, he will become one eventually, all because of you.I know there are smart people in the world that will se past his burns and see the person that is untouched by the flames. Franz: No. There isn't. Face it professor, this man is doomed. Any life he could have had is over. He's given up, I know that for a fact. I'm in charge. Luster:Then how come you aren't in control all the time, if you are INDEED in charge, eh? why only take him while he sleeps? I can tell you why. Because he is still fighting you, and you haven't won yet. Franz: *his mood darkens further* I will win! And if you have nothing more to say...*stands* I'm leaving. Luster:Ah! you've just admitted to trying to attack him! And how can you be his protector, if you are the danger yourself? Tell me that. Franz: Sometimes we have to hurt those closest to us to help them... Franz knows about that all too well... Luster:But what if he doesn't WANT to be hurt? Perhaps he wants to amend for himself, and you are keeping him from his fondest wishes. Franz: You don't know what he wants, Old Man!! You don't care! *hisses* He doesn't care in the least... Luster:perhaps you're right. but I ask you to let him tell you what he truly desires. then we will see if I'm right, or if I'm wrong...Let him speak! Franz: He's sleeping. I wouldn't dare wake him. *smirks* The poor boy is hopelessly tired. Luster:He'll wake up soon. Would you mind staying here until he does?*looks over to Neeva*Would you get some tea, Neeva? I have a feeling we will be here a while. Franz: I have things to do; places to be... I could just as easily kill you and be on my way. Luster:I would not do that. I may be old, but I can fling a spell or two.*takes out an Arcwind tome* Franz: *snaps his fingers and they light up like a match* And I know how to fight fire with fire. Luster:Ah, and I know how to fight fire with water, or more mainly, chilling winds that take the heat from fire.*makes some wind put out the fire* Franz: *exhales sharply in annoyance* Fine...we'll wait. But I won't be the first to sleep. You'll collapse before I do. Luster:*chuckles*not with the tea in my house. I haven't tasted it in centuries,, but I'm sure my taste buds are all but gone. Franz: Is your goal to bore me to death you senile old man? Luster:heehehee, I could keep you entertained with some of the stories I can tell. Franz: Oh goddess...Just strike me now! Luster:*chuckles*Then I will have to tell them to myself, then....*looks a the dagger* Franz: *examines his nails nonchalantly* I'll give you an hour. You'll be out like a light. Luster:telling my stories would take a lifetime...*mutters to himself*Day 29 of the Herons, exterpt from Lusters papers...*rambles off* Franz: *rubs his temple* ...Oye... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Luster:*Holding up the dagger*and that's why Larvos gave me this dagger. Franz: *soundly dozing* ...Zzzzzz... Luster:...*smiles* Franz: *falls over and starts awake* Wh-Where.... Luster:IS that you? Franz: *scoots back* Wh-Where did you...where did you come from...? Luster:Do you remember me?...I gave you this dagger.*holds it up* Franz: *slowly nods, still shaking* Y...Yes Professor... Luster:I've had a conversation with your other person. Franz: *tenses up* Y-You did? Luster:Indeed. We came to an agreement, as well.all he wants is to protect you, and he's doing it the way he does it best, through fear.But we agreed that if you told us what you Really want, then he will listen to the best of his ability. Franz: ...He does not make deals...*clasps his hands together* He never keeps a promise... Luster:He's trying to make you believe he's unstoppable, and when you do, he will succeed. Franz: *puts his head in his hands* I...can't...stop him. I-I-I try...and try... Luster:Maybe if you tried to have someone help you. I know I wouldn't be alive today if some of my old friends didn't step up for me! Franz: *sobbing* H-He's too strong! Luster:He's only powerful if you imagine him to be, my friend. Franz: I want...I want him to leave...I-He...we...k-ki...*chokes on his sobs* Luster:there, there. I want you to look at him straight in the eyes and tell him what you want. He thinks you are nothing, but he is wrong. you're every bit as strong as he is. Franz: N-No...I-I'm *winces* not.... Luster:...*grasps his shoulder*I'm sorry if I asked too much of you. but do you know why he only takes you while you sleep? Franz: *looks up to meet his gaze* ...W-Why? Luster:Because he cannot take you while you are awake. You've been fighting him for longer than you have thought. Franz: *rubs his eyes and looks down* B-But he still manages to...use me...he's always talking...I see him...in the mirror... Luster:Because you are inhabiting the same body. if you see yourself, you see him also. Franz: *puts his head in his hands* ...Th-That can't be...true... Luster:I'm afraid it is... Franz: N-No...He-He's real...he can't...be me... Luster:He is not you. He will never be you, but that is only if you let him take you over. Franz: I-I can't stay awake...f-forever... Luster:Fight him when you sleep. tell him to go away. do something! Franz: I-I can't do it by myself... I-I can't! Luster:...Find a friend. they can help you by soothing you while you sleep Franz: Th-They're dead... *sobs* Luster:...What's your name, sonny? Franz: F...Franz...von Grieg.... Luster:alrighty Franz, what do you fear the most? Franz: *looks down* Th-....The dark... Luster:Then say straight to it that you are not afraid. Franz: H-How? Luster:Just think it when you aren't looking. don't worry, I'm right here beside you. Franz: ....I don't want to be afraid... Luster:Then say that you are not afraid*grasps his shoulder* Franz: *quietly* I-I'm...not afraid... Luster:...Now the darkness knows that you are not afraid of it. it is better to confront fears yourself. Franz: Telling him...he isn't real doesn't make him any less real... Luster:True. But if you are not afraid of it, it will not bother you. Franz: ...He can still...hurt me though... Luster:Franz, he can only hurt you through your fear of him. Franz: I want him to leave... I want him out!! I don't want to be afraid!!! I-I don't need him! Luster:...Go back to sleep, Franz. I want to have a litle chat with him again. Franz: *shaking a bit* A-Are you sure? Luster:I want to see if he'll uphold his end. Franz: *looks down* He's a liar... Luster: I merely want to see him again. go to sleep... Franz: *his eyelids start to droop* I...I...He... Luster:There there, Franz. I'll handle it. Franz: I...*passes out* Luster:...*steps back a couple of paces* Franz (Phantom): *stirs, balling his hands into fists* ... Luster:...Do you see what he wants now? Franz: Yes...*smirks* We don't always get what we want though. Luster:But if you try to get it, at least you tried. Franz: Trying means nothing to me. So long as I'm alive he can live without getting what he wants. Luster:I helped him admit that he doesn't want you. He'll topple you over eventually. Franz: In the mean time, that doesn't mean I can't continue on with my life. *stands up* And if you choose to interfere any longer, I'll kill you right where you stand old man. Luster:Franz just needed a push in the right direction for once. He came to me, and I helped. Franz: *his entire hand lights up this time* And I can easily make him regret that... Luster:*simply takes out his tome* Franz: I'll kill you right where you stand! Luster:It takes a lot of stuff to kill me. Franz: We'll see how much then... INFERNO!! *fires off a blast of magic* Luster:*A whrilwind goes around him, blocking the wind* Franz: *starting to get frustrated, he fires off another spell* Luster:*Blocks it again* Franz: *frustrated, he sets both his hands set on fire and charges at him* Luster:*pushes him back with gusts of wind* Franz: *manages to stay balanced, he spins around on one foot and casts fire out of his kick* Luster:*ducks and starts buffeting him* Franz: Geh!! *flips back and fires inferno again* Luster:*dodges to the side* Franz: Hold still you senile old man!! *runs at him, fists ablaze* Luster:*back suddenly cracks*AY!*barely casts a spell* Franz: *starts to cast another spell, but stops, holding his head* ...Pathetic...go back to sleep! Luster:*stretchs out his back*ahh... Franz: *falls to a knee, still holding his head* You pathetic...You can't live without me!! Luster:...and he sees what it feels like.. Franz: GRAH!! Shut up!! SHUT UP! Luster:..It is his battle now... Franz: *he screams bloody murder for several minutes, almost looking as if he'd pull out his hair, but finally, he grows gravely silent, breathing heavily* Luster:...I wonder who won... Franz: *blinks then coughs* ...Pro...Professor? Luster:...Yes, Franz? Franz: Di...Did I-I win? Luster:You fought him back. I think you've had. Franz: *sighs* Th-Thank...goddess...*passes out again* Luster:...He's a good man... 'End of Support A ' '''Luster, the Counseling Professor, And Franz,the Combated Youth Luster always helped Franz fight Phantom back, whether it would be with his tome or his tongue, until his dying days. Franz eventually got over Phantom, who was only unleashed during combat at Franz's willing. Franz visited Lusters grave on the anniversey of the day that he overcame Phantom for the first time.